ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Activity Center
Disney's Activity Center are a series of games released by Disney Interactive which provide customers with various activities and minigames to be completed, using aspects of their licensed property. Development Disney Interactive was founded in 1994 via the acquisition of Sanctuary Woods, to develop and market a range of interactive entertainment based on their properties. The company's distribution was handled by Disney division Buena Vista. Ex-Sanctuary Woods' 35 staff in their local Victoria, British Columbia office became a small part of Disney Interactive's 300 employees, handling the programming, sound and graphic design, and art. Meanwhile Disney Interactive managed the animation and creative from their Burbank head office. The developers aimed to have a "true and fair representation of the original property", having the feature films' directors and producers working alongside their artists and designers. The developer was one of several interactive divisions of film studios sprouting at the time, including Universal Interactive Studios, Turner Interactive, Fox Interactive, Sony Imagesoft, and Imagination Pilots (MGM). Disney Interactive felt the initial success of the Activity and Storybook games would boost the success of their Learning Series (kicked off with Ready to Read with Pooh) and the first game from their creativity line Disney's Draw & Paint. List of games Critical reception On AllGame, Disney's The Lion King Activity Center received 3.5 stars, Disney's Aladdin Activity Center received 3.5 stars, Disney's Toy Story Activity Center received 3.5 stars, Disney's Winnie the Pooh Activity Center received 3.5 stars, Disney's 102 Dalmatians Activity Center received 3.5 stars, Disney's Dinosaur Activity Center received 2 stars, Disney's Tigger Activity Center received 3 stars, and Disney's Tarzan Activity Center received 3 stars. The Boston Herald thought that by 1999, the titles had become predictable cash-ins to Disney movies, who would generally have voice actor replacements and the same structure as previous games in the series; the newspaper also commented that Activity Centre games were one part of the triad (along with the "action game" and the "print studio." that Disney Interactive would generally release with each new film. Knight Ridder thought the Tarzan triad weren't groundbreaking yet fun enough to keep kids entertained, deeming the Activity Centre as a pleasant diversion. The Herald News thought the series was catered toward children and kept them in mind during the design process. The Washington Post considered the games as tie-ins that Disney was cranking out at the time, strictly for fans of the film properties. The Los Angeles Times noted the games featured an online component, though noted the Internet content wasn't assured as safe by Disney. Commercial performance Aladdin was the 3rd most popular education game in the week ended December 2, 1995, and 4th most popular in the Macintosh category in the week ended December 9, 1995. The Lion King was the most popular title in the Macintosh category in the week ended February 3, 1996, the 2nd most popular title in the Macintosh category in the week ended March 5, 1996, and the 8th most popular in the week ended May 4, 1996. In the month of May 1997, Toy Story was the 3rd top-selling software in Home Education (MS-DOS/Windows), while Aladdin, and The Lion King were the 4th and 8th best-selling under HOME EDUCATION (MaCINTOSH). Tarzan was the 4th top selling education title in the week ended July 17, 1999. See also * Disney's Animated Storybook References Category:1994 video games Category:Disney Interactive Category:Mac OS games Category:Software for children Category:Video games based on Disney animated films Category:Disney video games Category:Disney Interactive franchises Category:Video games based on films Category:Point-and-click adventure games Category:Toy Story video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games